Beacons are used to share information with people, often in a retail shopping environment. For instance, beacons can be used in bars, restaurants, sandwich shops, etc. to provide customers with virtual menus, detailed product and service information, food source data, suggested wine pairings, food calorie information, etc. Beacons can be used to provide contextual information about products or other items, including analytics that may be helpful in decision-making for uses such as, but not limited to, admission ticket information, self-guided tours and educational excursions. Beacons can also be used to assist customer navigation throughout a mall or store. Beacons can be used to promote special sales, to initiate and tally feedback on products and shopping experiences, to provide shoppers with time-sensitive data, to sell current products and provide information on upcoming products, etc. Beacons can be used to provide all kinds of information such as for registration, seating, navigation, advertising by sponsors, networking, providing additional information about the event or upcoming events, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved beacon configuration methods, systems and technology to efficiently and accurately update configuration data for beacons distributed at location in one or more physically uncoupled sites.